Borboleta
by CallaLily-animefan
Summary: Porque a única maneira de preencher aquele vazio em sua vida era fiar um casulo de mudanças e se reinventar, se metamorfosear como uma borboleta...
1. Sonho

E vamos dar a César o que é de César...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto **e a **Shonen Jump**.

* * *

_**Borboleta**_

_**Porque a única maneira de preencher aquele vazio em sua vida era fiar um casulo de mudanças e se reinventar, se metamorfosear...**_

_**Capítulo 1: Sonho**_

O céu de Konoha estava quase sem nuvens naquela noite de início de primavera. Uma certa jovem de cabelos rosa observava, de sua janela, com seus olhos esmeraldinos, a lua cheia que reinava soberana e serena no firmamento.

A jovem Haruno Sakura refletia sobre os acontecimentos recentes em sua vida. Acabara de se tornar jounin, ao mesmo tempo em que terminava sua formação como médica ninja e, modéstia à parte, era a melhor médica-nin depois de sua shishou, a Hokage Tsunade. Há poucos meses atingira sua maioridade, completando 20 anos e estava cotada para entrar para a ANBU. Tinha uma carreira de dar inveja a qualquer um de sua geração.

Sakura respirou fundo, observando os pequenos botões de flor de cerejeira que se projetavam para dentro de sua janela. Apesar de tantas conquistas na sua vida, sentia-se como aqueles botões de flor: incompleta, imatura. Faltava algo para preencher aquela sensação de vazio confusa e estranha que ficara em seu coração desde que Sasuke voltara para a vila. Não compreendia exatamente o que mudara nos seus sentimentos, mas algo estava diferente.

No momento em que chegou a essa conclusão, enxergou uma pequena lagarta no galho da cerejeira começando a formar um casulo. Sorriu de leve e voltou-se para sua cama para deitar-se e dormir.

_Sakura caminhava sozinha por um corredor estreito e escuro, sentindo um aperto no peito. Caminhou por tempo suficiente para se sentir cansada e parar desanimada, fechando os olhos. Sentiu um leve toque no rosto e, ao abrir os olhos, viu uma borboleta pousada na sua bochecha. O inseto pôs-se a voar, tão logo seus olhos o perceberam, em direção a uma porta de onde vinha uma luz intensa..._

_- Sakura... - ressoou uma voz calma, quase preguiçosa._

_- Quem é? - A moça se perguntou, achando a voz familiar..._

_Quando ia começar a caminhar em direção à luz, sentiu, repentinamente, um peso em suas mãos. Ergueu-as com certa dificuldade e viu o que segurava: Na mão direita, um porta retratos com a foto de Sasuke, na mão esquerda, uma boneca._

_- Sakura... - Agora havia uma silhueta dentro da luz._

_A moça olhou dos objetos para a pessoa que a chamava._

_- Sakura... - A mesma voz mansa continuava a chamá-la._

_A moça largou os objetos no chão, estilhaçando o vidro do porta retratos e correu em direção à luz._

Sakura abriu os olhos e olhou em volta com certa estranheza.

- Que sonho mais estranho eu tive... - disse para si mesma, erguendo-se lentamente e esfregando os olhos.

Refletiu por um instante sobre o sonho e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho e se preparar para começar o seu dia.

* * *

Ino caminhava apressadamente pelas alas do hospital, buscando, impaciente, por uma certa ortopedista...

- Finalmente, testuda! Então era aqui que você estava se escondendo!

- Bom dia, porquinha... - disse Sakura com um sorriso, mas sem parar o curativo que estava fazendo no braço de um paciente.

- Assim que terminar, preciso que venha comigo.

- Hikari, passa as orientações a respeito da higienização do ferimento para ele, por favor - disse Sakura a uma das enfermeiras, fixando as pontas das faixas do curativo.

- Sim, doutora.

* * *

- O que foi, Ino? O que aconteceu? - perguntou, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

- O Kakashi está no hospital, machucou-se em uma missão.

Sakura apressou o passo consideravelmente.

- Quando ele chegou? - disse Sakura quase correndo agora.

- Ainda há pouco... Está no quarto 202...

* * *

Sakura adentrou o recinto preocupada, mas, ao visualizar o paciente, relaxou mais.

- Kakashi-sensei...

- Yo, Sakura-chan - disse Kakashi com o seu sorriso preguiçoso de sempre...

- Então... O de sempre? - disse gesticulando em direção aos membros imobilizados do homem.

- Parece que sim - disse, recostando-se no travesseiro desanimado.

Sakura sorriu com carinho, aproximando-se do leito e começando a trabalhar nas fraturas e lesões. Kakashi fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo inconscientemente ao sentir o chakra de Sakura circular por seus músculos e ossos. Ino os observava com um sorriso maroto e, ainda com ele nos lábios, afastou-se silenciosamente.

- Soube que terminou de se especializar em ortopedia há pouco tempo... Meus parabéns - disse com um sorriso...

- Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei...

- Quando terminar aí, vê se me traz uma bengala, porque me senti com 80 anos de idade agora, com você me chamando de sensei, Sakura-chan - disse com um sorriso irônico.

Sakura olhou espantada para Kakashi mas, ao ver o sorriso dele, rebateu:

- Não acha melhor um andador? Já que está se sentindo tão velho assim... - e riu antes de continuar:

- É só por força do hábito, _**Kakashi**_... Mas você tem razão. Está na hora de deixar certos hábitos infantis de lado - disse com um sorriso, recordando-se do sonho que tivera.

Kakashi riu e percorreu as feições belas e concentradas de Sakura mais uma vez antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.

* * *

_**Olá, pessoas!**_

_**Quanto tempo eu não dou as caras com uma fic por aqui... Nossa... mais de ano... :O Espero que esta aqui fique boa, para pelo menos quebrar o jejum com alguma dignidade, não é? XD**_

_**Esta é minha primeira fic com o casal KakaxSaku... Um casal um tanto fora das convenções, mas que tem muita química (na minha humilde opinião)... Acho que dá pra explorar boas situações com eles dois e é isso que eu vou tentar fazer... Espero, de coração, que vocês gostem e deixem umas reviews lindas dizendo a opinião de vocês ;)**_

_**Abraços!**_

_**Calla Lily**_


	2. Casulo

E vamos dar a César o que é de César...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto **e a **Shonen Jump**.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Casulo**

Sakura caminhava pela ala principal do hospital, olhando distraída para as janelas e visualizando o pôr do sol entrecortado pelas aberturas. Havia sido um dia bastante cheio, mas não por isso ruim: muitos pacientes haviam sido estabilizados e em breve receberiam alta, como Kakashi, que saíra caminhando, com seu jeito sereno, da saída do hospital para as ruas de Konoha hoje de manhã.

- Ei, testuda! - A voz de Ino chamou sua atenção.

- Porquinha? Não é sua folga hoje? - Sakura disse com um sorriso brincalhão, reparando que Hyuuga Hinata estava sentada na recepção ao lado de Ino.

- É sim... Mas resolvi passar por aqui para te levar com a gente...

- Para onde vocês estão indo? - disse Sakura, com um olhar desconfiado.

- Segredo! - disse Ino com uma piscadela - Troca de roupa e vamos embora!

Sakura não discutiu, apenas fez o que Ino disse.

* * *

- Como assim, aula de dança, Ino?!

- Ah, Sakura, deixa de ser chata, vai ser divertido!

- Mas isso não é da divisão ANBU Sedução? Pensei que fosse confidencial... - Disse Sakura, tentando se livrar da situação.

- É uma aula de dança comum, Sakura, nada com detalhes sigilosos da nossa divisão... Nossa superior apenas nos instruiu a fazer essas aulas para facilitar algumas missões... - disse Hinata calmamente.

Sakura se viu sem escapatória...

* * *

- Boa tarde, moças - disse Anko entrando no estúdio com um time de rapazes que pareciam ser os instrutores.

- Boa tarde! - disseram as alunas, entre as quais também estavam kunoichis como Tenten e Shizune.

- Oras, estou vendo que conseguiram arrastar mesmo a Sakura - disse Anko com o sorriso sarcástico de sempre.

- Ela quase não deu trabalho - disse Ino, dando umas tapinhas no ombro de uma Sakura desanimada.

- Bom, nas nossas aulas veremos dança do ventre e dança de salão em dias alternados...

Sakura ficou boquiaberta... Estava ferrada! Não tinha aptidão para a dança!

- Hoje trabalharemos dança de salão. Bolero para ser mais exata... E aqui estão os pares de vocês - disse apontando para os rapazes que a acompanhavam - Aproximem-se cavalheiros!

Sakura suspirou...

* * *

As garotas saíam comentando animadas os detalhes da aula e Sakura, para sua própria surpresa, sentia-se bastante empolgada com seu primeiro contato com a dança.

- E aí, Sakura? O que achou? - perguntou Hinata.

- Eu gostei muito - disse Sakura contente.

- Ha! Eu sabia! - disse Ino com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Então, nos vemos na próxima aula? - disse Hinata começando a seguir a direção de sua casa.

- Com certeza! - disse Sakura com um sorriso.

- Legal, testuda, até a próxima, então! - disse Ino tomando seu caminho também.

- Ja ne, mina!

* * *

Sakura entrou em seu quarto exausta, mas contente com as surpresas que o dia trouxe. Caminhou lentamente até a janela, aproximando-se das galhas de cerejeira que se projetavam para dentro do seu quarto. Deslizou seus dedos delicadamente pelos ramos até tocar um volume diferente preso ao galho: o casulo da lagarta que vira no outro dia estava totalmente formado. Sorriu um sorriso terno e se perguntou que transformações maravilhosas estariam ocorrendo ali dentro naquele exato momento?

Adormeceu tranquila, como a lagarta envolta em seu casulo.

* * *

O vento passava forte por seus cabelos a medida que saltava pelas árvores nas fronteiras do país do fogo. Ao lado da jovem kunoichi de cabelos cor de rosa estavam outros três jounins: Naruto, Sasuke e Yamato, como capitão. A missão deles era recuperar pergaminhos contendo informações secretas sobre Konoha, roubados por um grupo de nukenins. Nesse momento, seu pelotão era o único envolvido na missão, mas seria mandado um pelotão de apoio o mais rápido possível, palavras da própria Tsunade.

Yamato fez um sinal para que o grupo parasse e se aproximasse dele.

- A partir de agora é mais seguro seguir nessa formação – começou a desenhar o esquema no chão, designando a posição e a função de cada um, durante a locomoção – pois a probabilidade de encontrarmos inimigos é altíssima, considerando que entraremos no território deles.

Os três jounins assentiram e se organizaram para reiniciar a jornada.

Viajavam há alguns minutos, quando o inimigo iniciou um ataque devastador, com ninjas surgindo de cada sombra da floresta. Porém, a formação estava mantendo o time bem no combate: Yamato ia à frente de Sakura parando os ataques frontais enquanto ela protegia sua retaguarda, Sasuke ia à frente de Naruto trucidando os ninjas a sua frente enquanto o jinchuuriki lhe dava cobertura. Sakura e Naruto protegiam também a retaguarda um do outro, formando assim um quarteto perfeito.

Prosseguiram assim, atacando e defendendo, até o momento em que um ninja inimigo, antes de perecer sob os ataques de Sasuke, lançou duas kunais na direção de Sakura. Rapidamente, ela verificou se a retaguarda de Yamato e Naruto estava sem ataques e voltou sua atenção para se defender das kunais que mais pareciam ter sido lançadas por um genin, tão simples estavam para serem desarmadas. Num momento visualizou o movimento das kunais, pronta para se defender, no outro, Sasuke apareceu na sua frente e defendeu-as, deixando Naruto sozinho e incapaz de conter todos os ataques a ele direcionados.

- Naruto! - Sakura gritou desesperada, saltando para frente do companheiro, tentando restabelecer o equilíbrio de ataque e defesa da formação, mas já era tarde demais...

Sasuke visualizou, impotente, Sakura ser atingida com uma esfera metática na cabeça e cair imóvel no chão, enquanto Naruto caía sob os ataques de três inimigos às suas costas.

* * *

_**Olá novamente, pessoas! :D**_

_**Agradeço pelas reviews, gente! Muito obrigada mesmo!**_

_**Brunnah:** Agradeço demais pela review! Pois é, procurei trazer uma Sakura mais madura, mais cabeça feita, mas que ainda tem um quê de infantilidade e imaturidade em si que ela ainda precisa deixar para trás... E é claro um Kakashi com mais senso de humor, afinal ele não é mais "sensei" da Sakura, então acho que ele pode se dar o luxo de fazer umas graças ;) hehehe... Espero que goste desse cap. também Brunnah! Bjs_

_**S2KakashiS2**_**_: _**_Infelizmente este segundo capítulo não saiu muito maior que o outro... Desculpa ^_^' Mas procurei atualizar rapidinho para compensar... Espero que você goste deste cap. e continue curtindo a estória.. :D bjs _

_**Pois é, gente, estamos com mais um capítulo por aqui... Espero que vocês gostem... Porque até agora eu estou gostando muito de escrever com esse casal!**  
_

_**E mandem umas reviews se gostarem tá? Me dá muito mais ânimo pra continuar escrevendo ;)**_

_**beijos,**_

_**Calla Lily**_


	3. Choque e estranha satisfação

E vamos dar a César o que é de César...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto **e a **Shonen Jump**.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 – Choque e estranha satisfação**_

Via apenas algumas cenas passando diante de si... Tudo estava tão distante... Nenhum som...

- Naruto... - Sussurrou, observando-o cair, ferido.

- Yamato-taisho... - Visualizou o jounin ferido e encurralado.

- Sasuke... - A Kusanagi acabava de cair da sua mão por conta de um ferimento profundo no braço.

Viu um ninja correr em sua direção, kunai pronta na mão. O som voltava aos seus ouvidos, mostrando o retumbar dos passos mortais. Fechou os olhos. Acabou.

Ouviu o som ferino de metal colidindo com carne, mas não sentiu dor. O que aconteceu? Abriu os olhos confusa e viu, a sua frente, um homem alto, de postura firme, que acabava de dilacerar o ninja que seria seu algoz. A dor pulsava, excruciante, por toda a sua cabeça, tornando a ato de manter-se consciente impossível por muito mais tempo. Viu o homem que a salvara correr em sua direção e se abaixar diante dela:

- Sakura!

Aquela voz... Sua visão estava embaçada demais para distinguir o rosto... Escuro... Tudo tão... Escuro...

* * *

Começou a ouvir sons distantes: Vozes distantes, farfalhar de folhas sendo pisadas, um retumbar calmo e compassado... À medida que os sons começaram a ficar mais próximos, sentiu um cheiro marcante, amadeirado invadir-lhe as narinas. Suspirou, sentindo seu corpo pressionado a uma superfície quente e aconchegante, provavelmente a fonte daquele aroma. Só então se deu conta do movimento suave ao qual seu corpo estava submetido: estava sendo carregada por alguém.

Abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes até a imagem entrar em foco.

- Sakura? Está acordada? - Perguntou uma voz calma e máscula.

- Kakashi... - Sakura suspirou e sorriu docemente.

O homem a depositou delicadamente no chão, recostada a uma árvore. Só então a garota pôde olhar ao redor e ver que todos estavam razoavelmente bem. E que agora formavam dois pelotões: além de seus companheiros, também estavam lá Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino e obviamente Kakashi. Sorriu aliviada.

- Sempre pensei que, com a testa desse tamanho, você fosse mais "cabeça dura", Sakura... Cair por causa de uma bolinha daquela... - Ino falou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Ino, por que não vai procurar uma poça de lama para fuçar por aí, hein? - Disse Sakura, passando os dedos sobre a nuca machucada e usando um pouco de chakra curativo na região.

Kakashi sorriu aliviado.

- Que bom que está bem, Sakura...

A moça sorriu também e lentamente ergueu seu corpo.

- Tudo por culpa sua, dobe, se não fosse tão fraco...

Naruto respirou fundo para gritar todo tipo de impropérios ao colega, mas Sakura tomou sua vez:

- Não fique colocando a culpa em quem não tem nenhuma dessa vez, Sasuke...

O rapaz olhou surpreso e não conseguiu refrear um passo para trás ao visualizar a expressão furiosa da moça.

- Quem avacalhou a formação tentando bancar o herói foi você! Por Kami! Você acha que eu não ia conseguir defender aquelas kunais?

- Não precisa me agradecer por salvar sua vida, Sakura! - Sasuke respondeu irônico e com raiva.

-Salvar minha vida? Você colocou todo o time em perigo! Se o outro pelotão não tivesse chegado, estaríamos mortos!

O rapaz tremia de raiva, mas não conseguia dizer mais nada em sua defesa.

- Para de ser petulante! E vê se para de agir como um genin que não sabe trabalhar em equipe!

Todos olhavam chocados para o que acabavam de ver: Sakura repreendia Sasuke furiosa e ainda o chamava de genin imaturo!

Kiba cochichou discretamente para Shikamaru:

- Nara, fala sério, tem genjutsu rolando, não tem?

- Também pensei que era uma ilusão, mas Kakashi acaba de me confirmar que não...

- Então o mundo vai acabar amanhã com certeza... Sakura gritando com o Sasuke? Eu diria que era piada se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos.

Sakura respirou acalmando seus nervos.

- Naruto, venha cá. Deixe-me dar uma olhada nos seus ferimentos...

Naruto se aproximou atordoado, também não acreditando na cena que acabara de ver. Sakura começou a curá-lo sem se importar com um Sasuke furioso que saía pisando duro em direção à mata fechada.

- Ino, será que pode me ajudar, cuidando dos ferimentos de Yamato-taisho?

A loira finalmente saiu do transe que a cena chocante causara e se aproximou do usuário de mokuton:

- Claro! Com licença, Yamato...

O jounin apenas assentiu e se sentou próximo da Yamanaka, recebendo seus cuidados.

Kakashi observava Sakura com cuidado e uma estranha satisfação... Mal conseguiu conter o sorriso.

* * *

Ino se aproximou de um Sasuke ainda emburrado, sentado perto de um riacho.

- Sasuke-kun, deixe-me dar uma olhada nos seus ferimentos.

- Não estou ferido - disse Sasuke, seco.

- Claro que não... Essa mancha vermelha no seu braço é o quê? Molho de tomate? - E pressionou o indicador conta o braço do rapaz.

- Itai! - Exclamou, afastando o braço por reflexo.

Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sasuke bufou e resignou-se, puxando a manga do kimono e expondo a ferida. A moça rapidamente começou a trabalhar.

- E a Sakura? Já parou de dar esporros em todo mundo? - Sasuke disse ácido.

- Já... Na verdade, foi só com você mesmo... - Ino deu seu sorriso mais cínico.

- Está do lado dela, Ino?

- Você não teve um pingo de humildade em admitir que fez besteira, Sasuke. Quase matou seu time para ficar se exibindo... Então, nessa, eu estou com a Sakura sim.

O rapaz bufou irritado.

- Está doendo no orgulho ficar no lugar de perdedor que sempre foi do Naruto, não é, Sasuke?

- Quer parar, Ino? - O rapaz disse entre dentes.

Terminando de enfaixar o ferimento e se erguendo, Ino disse:

- A Sakura mudou muito, Sasuke. Se você achar que ainda pode lidar com ela, como lidava com a garotinha de 12 anos, pode esperar por mais surpresas como a que teve hoje...

_Ora bolas... Ela surpreendeu todos nós que não perdemos a convivência com ela durante esses anos, que dirá o Sasuke! - _Pensou Ino

- Vê se não volta muito tarde para o acampamento, Sasuke. Vamos sair bem cedo amanhã! - Disse Ino, antes de saltar pelas árvores.

* * *

_**Olá, caros leitores :D**_

_**Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que recebi de:**_

_**Pimentiinha, Naomi Sakura, nicoledelfim, Brunnah**_

_**Brunnah: Agradeço pelos comentários e pela sugestão, Brunnah :D Vou tentar segui-la para facilitar a o entendimento do capítulo... Vou separar a descrição da fala com um travessão... Espero que continue curtindo a fic e comentando sempre ;) bjs**_

_**Muito obrigada, pessoal! Espero que vocês continuem curtindo a fic! (E comentando também! kkkkk)**_

**_Mais um cap. para vocês... ;) Pois é... nesse rolou uma bronca pro Sasuke... Peço desculpas aos fãs do Uchiha... mas infelizmente haverá alguns "castigos" para o moreno nesta fic... (Sempre achei ele arrogante com a Sakura... tava precisando de uma liçãozinha ;)_**

**_Sim.. e aproveito para avisar que "daqui a alguns capítulos" mudarei a classificação da fic para "M" ... mas avisarei lá no começo do capítulo se o conteúdo for mais "pesado", ok?_**

**_beijos a todos!_**

**_PS.: Siiiim e é claro: Mandem reviews! please, façam uma autora mais feliz que ela escreve mais e quem sabe até melhor? ;D_**

**_Calla Lily_**


	4. Ah, menina

E vamos dar a César o que é de César...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto **e a **Shonen Jump**.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 – Ah, menina...**_

Os jounins estavam reunidos em um círculo, com a atenção totalmente voltada para Kakashi e Yamato, que explicavam como iriam agir na missão:

- Devemos recuperar quatro pergaminhos, por isso, como somos 8 integrantes, agiremos em pares. Cada dupla ficará responsável por recuperar um pergaminho - disse Yamato.

Kakashi invocou três de seus cães ninja e continuou a explicar:

- Cada dupla será acompanhada por um cão ninja, pois o papel de que são feitos os pergaminhos tem um cheiro bem peculiar, que pode ser rastreado com facilidade - dito isso, ofereceu um recipiente que continha uma amostra do papel para os cães cheirarem (incluindo Akamaru, que seria o cão ninja do time de Kiba) e logo depois disse:

- As duplas serão: Yamato e Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru, Kiba e Ino e Sakura e eu...

Os indivíduos, junto com os cães, aproximaram-se, formando os times.

Yamato, que terminava de desenhar um detalhado mapa no chão, pôs-se de pé e disse:

- Esse é o mapa do esconderijo, segundo informações que obtivemos. Vou dividir o local em 4 regiões (e traçou as demarcações), cada equipe vai buscar um pergaminho em uma dessas regiões... - E assim deu as instruções finais, referentes à área em que cada grupo agiria.

Dessa forma, os times partiram para os lugares determinados.

* * *

Sakura, Kakashi e Pakkun viajavam num ritmo bastante forte, sendo que a jounin seguia um pouco mais a frente do parceiro e do cão ninja. Kakashi, porém, não conseguiu segurar a mente apenas na missão: seus olhos deslizavam pelas curvas salientes da ex-aluna, percebendo que, agora, pouco restava da menininha magricela que costumava chamar de aluna.

_Kami... Devia ser crime ex-alunas terem um par de pernas assim... -_ Pensou Kakashi, que também não conseguiu deixar de reparar nas nádegas avantajadas, redondas e firmes que completavam o conjunto.

- Kakashi? Está tudo bem? Você está tão quieto... - Disse Sakura, olhando para trás.

Kakashi pigarreou de leve.

- Hai, Sakura-chan, está tudo bem... Só estava pensando em algumas coisas da missão...

- Ah, sim...

Pakkun olhou para o dono significativamente: tinha certeza de que Kakashi não estava pensando sobre coisas da missão. Kakashi agradeceu mentalmente o fato de usar máscara, senão, provavelmente, Sakura teria visto a cara de tarado com que ele a estava secando.

Finalmente chegaram ao exterior do esconderijo.

- Muito bem, Pakkun, é sua vez - ordenou Kakashi.

- Certo... - E se pôs a farejar.

Esgueiraram-se pelo esconderijo com toda a cautela possível. Pakkun vasculhou, com seu focinho, cada recanto do covil até que encontrou a localização do pergaminho. Uma névoa demasiadamente espessa se espalhava pelo ambiente, assim, Kakashi logo percebeu que seu sharingan não serviria para muita coisa. A apreensão do copy ninja e da jounin cresceu: lutariam com inimigos acostumados a não depender da visão e isso com certeza os colocava em desvantagem.

Sakura fechou os olhos, tentando aguçar sua audição ao máximo e respirou fundo, concentrando-se. Decidiram que Kakashi iria buscar o pergaminho, guiado por Pakkun, e Sakura ficaria a espreita para lhe dar cobertura.

O homem movia-se cuidadosamente pela névoa tentando não fazer sons altos, enquanto Sakura apertava as kunais em suas mãos apreensivas. Kakashi aproximou-se do buraco onde estava escondido o pergaminho, porém, antes de alcançar seu alvo ouviu um leve barulho a suas costas... Fincou a kunai silenciosamente na cabeça de uma naja que estava para alcançar seu calcanhar e o barulho cessou.

Apenas tocou o pergaminho e uma agitação ocorreu na névoa... Sabia que estava fácil demais... Girou o corpo e defendeu uma kunai lançada do meio da névoa. Começou a correr, ouvindo o barulho da queda do corpo do inimigo... Ótimo, Sakura havia sentido a presença dele com o eco. As kunais não paravam de vir em sua direção, em compensação, Sakura os achava tão logo lançavam suas armas para atacá-lo.

Assim que Kakashi chegou com Pakkun até onde ela estava, Sakura desferiu um soco com chakra contra o chão do aposento, matando vários outros inimigos e ganhando algum tempo para fugirem. Correram por um corredor e saltaram diretamente em um riacho, fugindo para a floresta tão rápido quanto seus pés podiam levá-los.

Pararam vários quilômetros adiante, exaustos. Quando Sakura finalmente pôde voltar sua atenção para Kakashi, viu uma mancha de sangue em seu peito e viu também o quanto ele estava pálido e cansado.

- Essa não, Kakashi! Por que você não me mostrou esse ferimento antes? - Sakura olhava-o bastante preocupada.

- Não podia te mostrar – respirou fundo, tentando manter a voz firme - até estarmos seguros.

O shinobi sentou-se apoiado em uma árvore, enquanto Sakura corria ao riacho para pegar um pouco de água para limpar o ferimento. Assim que a moça voltou, ela notou a ausência do cão ninja.

- Cadê o Pakkun?

- Dispensei-o... Parecia pior do que eu...

- Coitadinho... - Disse Sakura, preparando alguns itens do kit médico.

- Tira a camisa, Kakashi... - Disse, depois de preparar tudo.

O shinobi sorriu um sorriso sacana.

- Não sabia que você era tão apressada assim para tirar a roupa, Sakura... - Disse enquanto despia o colete e a camisa com certa dificuldade, por causa da dor que o ferimento lhe trazia.

A kunoichi corou com o comentário, mas decidiu entrar no jogo, da sua própria maneira.

- É claro que sou apressada, disse dando uma piscadela, eu mal posso esperar para te fazer gemer - disse, apontando para os instrumentos que usaria para dar os pontos na ferida e colocando seu melhor sorriso sádico no rosto.

Kakashi suspirou, fingindo mágoa:

- Você é má, Sakura-chan...

Sakura sorriu genuinamente dessa vez, com o tom de menino mimado de seu ex-sensei. A moça mordeu o lábio, indecisa, mas se aproximou lentamente, beijou a bochecha de Kakashi por sobre a máscara e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Fique calmo, eu vou ser gentil...

Um arrepio correu a espinha do shinobi, que fechou os olhos por reflexo.

_Ah Kami... Isso não é coisa que se faça, **mulher**_... - Pensou o shinobi, percorrendo o corpo dela com olhos desejosos.

Sakura começou a limpar a ferida, mas não sem notar o peitoral de músculos delineados, os ombros largos, os braços fortes e o abdome bem definido de Kakashi. A tarefa de cuidar de um ferimento nunca tinha exigido tanto esforço para se concentrar antes, mas também... Com uma visão daquelas, isso era _perfeitamente _justificável...

Terminados os pontos, ela concentrou chakra curativo para iniciar a cicatrização. Quando finalmente se atreveu a olhar o rosto de Kakashi, viu que seus olhos estavam fechados e suas feições visíveis pareciam relaxadas.

- Sente-se melhor? - Perguntou Sakura com a voz suave.

- Sim... - Suspirou - ... Seu chakra sempre me faz bem - Disse abrindo os olhos ainda em tempo de visualizar as bochechas coradas de Sakura, antes de ela se virar rapidamente para ir ao riacho lavar seus utensílios.

Kakashi riu uma risada rouca e baixa.

- Ah, **_menina_**...

* * *

**Olá, caros leitores! ^_^**

_**Primeiramente só tenho a agradecer os comentários de vocês:**_

_**Naomi Sakura, Pimentiinha, nicoledelfim**_

**Obrigada, gente, vcs são d+++ **

**E não sabem o quanto cada comentário me ajuda a continuar na estória!**

**Portanto, não sejam tímidos, críticas ou elogios... Aquele quadrado com "type your review..." tá aí pra isso ;)**

**Bom, enfim.. Espero que você curtam esse cap.! Alguns momentos mais "aconchegantes" KakaXSaku... Tava na hora né? ;) kkkk**

**beijos e tudo de bom pra vcs, gente! :D **

**Até a próxima,**

**Calla Lily**


	5. Dança

E vamos dar a César o que é de César...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto **e a **Shonen Jump**.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5 – Dança**_

- Por que eles estão demorando tanto? - disse um Sasuke impaciente.

- Ah, Sasuke, esse seu mau humor de mulher com TPM está difícil de aguentar... Vou te contar... - disse Ino.

- Eles estão atrasados em 3 horas... Imagino se algo deu errado - disse Yamato.

- Até parece que vocês não conhecem o Kakashi-sensei... - disse Ino, zombeteira.

- Kakashi se atrasa, mas Sakura não. Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa... - disse Shikamaru sério.

- Pessoal! Estamos aqui! - gritou Sakura caminhando junto com Kakashi em direção ao grupo.

- Desculpe a demora. Tivemos que parar para cuidar de alguns ferimentos - continuou Sakura, colocando a mão no ombro de Kakashi, enquanto lhe direcionava um olhar terno e um sorriso doce.

Sasuke olhou para os dois desconfiado. _E desde quando eles são tão íntimos? - _pensou Sasuke observando as atitudes de Sakura e Kakashi com raiva.

Os outros sorriram aliviados por nada mais sério ter acontecido.

- Vamos andando! Quero chegar logo em casa! - disse Sasuke com cara de poucos amigos.

- Naruto, vai dar uns amassos ali com o Sasuke, porque tanto mau humor só pode ser carência... - disse Ino sacana.

- Por que você não vai pro inferno, Ino? - gritaram Sasuke e Naruto em um coro perfeito.

Todos começaram a gargalhar simultaneamente, com exceção de Sasuke e Naruto, que mantinham caras emburradas, como duas crianças mimadas. Mas no fundo, todos estavam contentes por completarem a missão e poderem voltar para casa.

* * *

Algumas semanas depois...

Sakura e Ino caminhavam juntas para a aula de dança...

- Sakura, você está trazendo sua roupa completa de dança do ventre para a aula hoje?

- Estou sim... Sempre trago, apesar de usar apenas o bustiê e o lenço de quadril por cima da calça.

- Só que hoje você vai vestir todos os acessórios, querida...

- E por quê?

- Não se lembra? Hoje é a apresentação individual da gente!

Sakura espalmou a mão na testa. Como podia ter esquecido? Hoje era o dia do mico histórico que ia pagar na frente das outras alunas...

_Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!_

* * *

Na sala de Tsunade...

- Kakashi, quero que leve estes relatórios para a Anko...

- Pôxa, você só se dá conta da sua decadência, quando te fazem de "menino de recados"... - disse Kakashi em tom de voz baixo, enquanto recebia o envelope da mão de Tsunade.

- Você resmungou alguma coisa, Kakashi?

- Não, Hokage-sama, já estou indo... - disse Kakashi apressando-se para a porta...

Caminhou pelo corredor alguns segundos e invocou Pakkun.

- Pode achar a Anko para mim, Pakkun? Estou com preguiça de sair perguntando por aí...

- Eu sou um cão ninja, Kakashi, não um vira lata qualquer para você invocar por qualquer besteira...

- Bom, Tsunade acaba de me reduzir a "moleque de recados" então... Acho que estamos no mesmo barco... - disse Kakashi cínico.

Pakkun rosnou, mas começou a farejar o rastro de Anko...

* * *

As alunas aplaudiam a apresentação sensual de Ino.

- Então, Ino, já escolheu o homem que você vai matar do coração quando dançar para ele? - disse Anko, satisfeita com o desempenho da aluna...

Ino sorriu convencida.

- Bom, Sakura, é sua vez... E você escolheu a música_** "****Ojos así – Shakira"**_... Pode começar quando quiser...

Sakura se colocou em pé, um pouco tensa.

* * *

Pakkun indicou a Kakashi a direção do estúdio e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça. O homem caminhou tranquilo pelo corredor do prédio, aproximando-se da porta entreaberta do salão de dança até ver Sakura de pé, no meio do ambiente. Ela trajava uma roupa de dança do ventre: bustiê vermelho, bordado com contas e enfeitado com medalhas douradas penduradas na parte de baixo. A saia, também vermelha, possuía fendas na frente e era enfeitada no mesmo estilo, sendo associada a um lenço de quadril vermelho com medalhas douradas.

Kakashi se deixou ficar nas sombras, observando cada movimento com atenção. Os primeiros acordes da música começaram. Sakura respirou, sentindo o corpo relaxar e começou a acompanhar o ritmo em ondulações sinuosas da cintura e quadris.

_**Ayer yo conocí un cielo sin sol  
Y un hombre sin suelo  
Un santo en prisión  
Y una canción triste sin dueño**_

Kakashi engoliu em seco, sentindo um familiar calor se instalar em seu baixo ventre... Sakura escorregou uma das pernas pela fenda da saia, expondo-a, enquanto requebrava os quadris em um ritmo lento e torturante para um certo shinobi escondido nas sombras.

_**Ya he ya he ya la he  
Y conocí tus ojos negros  
Ya he ya he ya la he  
Y ahora si que no  
Puedo vivir sin ellos yo**_

_**Le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
He recorrido ya el mundo entero  
Y una cosa te vengo a decir  
Viaje de bahrein hasta beirut  
Fué desde el norte hasta el polo sur  
Y no encontré ojos así  
Cómo los que tienes tu**_

O velocidade dos movimentos aumentou... Aumentou... Aumentou... A respiração do shinobi acelerava e se descompassava, enquanto seus olhos se perdiam nas curvas da mulher.

Sakura parou repentinamente os quadris e reclinou lentamente seu tronco para trás, imitando os movimentos ondulados da serpente com os braços.

_**Ayer vi pasar una mujer  
Debajo de su camello  
Un río de sal un barco  
Abandonado en el desierto**_

_**Ya he ya he ya la he  
Y vi pasar tus ojos negros  
Ya he ya he ya la he  
Y ahora si que no  
Puedo vivir sin ellos (…)**_

Sakura terminou sua dança escorregando as pernas lentamente, abrindo escala para frente e abaixando o tronco em direção a perna a sua frente. Um movimento atípico para dança do ventre, mas não menos gracioso. Kakashi suspirou, sentindo gotas de suor escorrerem pelo pescoço. _Precisava _de um banho frio _logo._

As alunas começaram a aplaudir sorridentes a performance quando Sakura se ergueu e ficou de pé novamente.

- Muito bom, Sakura... Uma linda dança e muito sensual também - disse Anko com um sorriso, que se alargou assumindo um tom sacana quando ela lançou um rápido olhar para a porta do estúdio.

* * *

Kakashi utilizara um jutsu de transporte, reaparecendo na frente do prédio. Fez alguns selos e invocou um de seus ninkens.

- Biscuit, por favor, pode entregar este envelope para a Anko, ali, naquele prédio?

O cão ninja estranhou:

- Por que você mesmo...

E foi cortado por Kakashi:

- Preciso ir para casa o mais rápido possível...

O cão ninja percebeu o motivo da _pressa_ do dono e, lançando um olhar significativo, perguntou indiscreto:

- Não acha que já está um pouco velho para isso não, Kakashi?

- Provavelmente... - disse com um suspiro, colocando o envelope entre os dentes de Biscuit.

* * *

O pequeno cão aproximou-se de Anko, dentro do estúdio, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça para exibir o envelope. A mulher pegou a entrega e acariciou a cabeça do ninken.

- Obrigada, Biscuit.

- De nada! Ja ne. - E desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

_Está enganado se pensa que conseguiu escapulir sem ser percebido, Kakashi... - p_ensou enquanto examinava os relatórios de Tsunade com um sorriso maldoso.

* * *

_**Olá, Pessoas!**_

_**Obrigadíssima pelas reviews, galera! Contente demais!**_

_**Brunnah, Naomi Sakura, Pimentiinha, Rizz, Tayna**_

_**Brunnah: Feliz que você gostou do cap... Eu adoro a Ino, o personagem dela dá pra fazer partes cômicas sem parecer forçado... como a do molho de tomate ;) kkk.. e o Kakashi e a Sakura trocando as primeiras farpas sacanas... espero que tenha ficado legal... gostei de escrever essa parte... A cena veio bastante nítida na minha cabeça. Bom para saber mais sobre o que vai acontecer com o Sasuke e a Ino você vai ter que continuar acompanhando, Brunnah! :D e relaxa... Eu gosto de críticas construtivas e a sua me ajudou a melhorar os capítulos... depois que eu mudei eu mesma achei que ficou melhor! ;)**_

_**Rizz: kkkk pois é... não sei por que mas acho que faz parte do jeito dele... esse lado meio sacana do Kakashi, valeu pela review, Rizz, espero que continue acompanhando e comentando sempre ;)**_

_**Tayna: Valeu pela review Tayna! Pois é safadinho.. fica um charme assim, não acha? kkkk**_

_**Pois é... Demorei um pouco mais pra atualizar dessa vez... Os estudos consumiram meu tempo nos últimos dias. :/**_

_**Enfim estamos aqui novamente com um capítulo inédito... Espero que vocês gostem... pois adorei escrevê-lo ;)**_

_**Beijinhos e eu preciso pedir reviews? (olhos do gatinho do Shrek)**_

_**Comentem galera! **_

_**Até a próxima! :D**_

_**Calla Lily**_


	6. Sentimentos

E vamos dar a César o que é de César...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto **e a **Shonen Jump**.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 – Sentimentos**_

Kakashi se jogou no sofá depois de um longo banho frio. Vestia apenas uma calça moleton folgada e ainda tinha os cabelos um pouco úmidos, enquanto lia alguns pergaminhos para as próximas missões. Tentava ocupar a mente com _qualquer coisa _para tirar de sua cabeça a visão deliciosa de Sakura dançando (Icha icha certamente não parecia uma boa opção, então recorreu aos pergaminhos).

Escutou batidas na porta do apartamento. Rapidamente colocou a máscara e foi atender. Ao se deparar com a visão daquela mulher, desejou não tê-lo feito.

- E então? Pronto para me contar alguns detalhes sórdidos? - falou Anko, com um sorriso mais sacana do que qualquer um que ele tenha dado na vida.

- Não - disse Kakashi sem emoção alguma.

- Foi o que pensei. Por isso eu trouxe _isto - _disse, erguendo uma sacola com duas garrafas de tequila.

- Odeio você, Anko - disse no mesmo tom de anteriormente, mas, abrindo a porta, deu passagem à kunoichi.

- Ah, qual é? Achou mesmo que eu não perceberia você espionando descaradamente a Sakura dançar lá no estúdio? E mais, que eu não ia querer saber o que tá rolando?

- Tive essa ingênua esperança - disse Kakashi com cara de tédio.

Anko riu e colocou as garrafas em cima da mesa, enquanto Kakashi trazia copos, sal e limão para o ritual da tequila. A kunoichi conhecia Kakashi há tempo suficiente para saber que uma das características mais marcantes de sua personalidade era a de ser fechado demais. Tão fechado que, às vezes, seus sentimentos se tornavam um fardo denso e amargo. Isso, ela sabia, era um mal que corroía lentamente e, muitas vezes, causava tragédias horríveis, como a morte do próprio Hatake Sakumo, pai de Kakashi, que se fechara tanto dentro de suas próprias amarguras por causa do terrível incidente, que acabou por suicidar-se.

Ela queria muito ajudá-lo a se abrir, quem sabe, abrir seu coração para sentimentos novos...

- Recebeu o envelope? - disse Kakashi, colocando uma pitada de sal na boca, sorvendo a dose de tequila e chupando um pedaço de limão.

- Recebi sim, Biscuit é tagarela, mas é eficiente - disse repetindo os gestos de Kakashi.

- Tsunade resolveu me fazer de "moleque de recados" hoje, ordenando-me que te entregasse aqueles relatórios... - disse tomando a segunda dose pura, de um gole só.

Assim, Anko percebeu que ele estava angustiado, pois Kakashi não era de apressar a ebriedade. Ele não tomava as doses de uma bebida forte como a tequila tão rápido. Hoje ele contaria tudo por si só, não precisaria de muito esforço para obter a verdade dele.

* * *

Algumas doses depois os dois estavam rindo feito idiotas, de coisas totalmente banais.

- Pobre do Pakkun... Tenho posto ele para trabalhar demais ultimamente - disse Kakashi com um sorriso aparvalhado.

Anko gargalhou sem motivo aparente.

- Até feri o orgulho ninja dele quando pedi para ele te rastrear hoje...

- Quer dizer que você foi até o estúdio para me entregar o envelope? - disse, de súbito prestando atenção.

- É... Mas quando eu cheguei lá... A Sakura... Estava lá de pé... Vestida daquele jeito... E começou a dançar se requebrando toda... Esqueci totalmente o que tinha ido fazer lá... - disse, bebendo outra dose.

- Fazia muito tempo... - continuou depois de alguns minutos.

- Que o quê? perguntou Anko sem entender.

- Que eu não precisava de tanta "mão" e água fria para me acalmar...

Anko gargalhou. Depois de um tempo ela perguntou:

- Quando você vai dar fim aos banhos "longos"?

- Não vou - disse, levantando-se e deitando-se no sofá.

- Como não vai? - Anko se levantou também e com uma mão empurrou os pés dele:

- Abre espaço aí, "Shikaka", não vou sentar no chão...

- Só você mesmo para inverter as sílabas do meu nome e dizer que isso é apelido - disse Kakashi irônico.

- Não fuja do assunto! - disse Anko se acomodando no sofá também - Por que você não vai tentar chegar na Sakura?

- Quer os motivos em ordem alfabética ou cronológica, Anko?

- E daí que ela foi sua aluna? FOI do verbo não é mais, ela já é maior de idade, vocês dois são adultos, têm o direito de decidir o que fazer com suas vidas!

- Falou "a experiente" não é, Anko? O que me diz sobre o Genma, hein? - disse Kakashi sarcástico.

- Digo que pelo menos eu tentei! Se não deu certo não foi porque eu fiquei parada feito uma panaca!

Kakashi olhou duro para ela, mas não disse mais nada.

- Kakashi, - disse com a voz mais calma - só porque você não pôde ficar com a Rin não significa que você não...

- Para, Anko! - Kakashi alterou a voz pela primeira vez.

Anko suspirou e suavizou bastante a voz:

- Eu sei que você perdeu muitas pessoas queridas na sua vida, Kakashi, mas não precisa se enterrar junto com elas... Não precisa ter medo de ser feliz...

Kakashi encarou-a sério, mas não disse nada.

Anko continuou:

- A Sakura é uma boa pessoa e eu acho que ela está gostando de você...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**- Anko-sensei , será que você poderia me ajudar com esse movimento? Não consegui entendê-lo...**_

_**- Você está se dedicando bastante à dança do ventre, Sakura - disse com um sorriso - vai mostrar sua dança para alguém em especial? Um certo Uchiha, por acaso?**_

_**- O Sasuke? Não... - disse com um sorriso calmo, sem inquietações ou inseguranças.**_

_**- Posso saber quem, então?**_

_**- Não... Não é ninguém em especial - disse com as bochechas coradas.**_

_**Nesse momento Ino teve um acesso de tosse:**_

_**- Cof... cof... Kakashi-sensei... Cof...cof**_

_**- Cala a boca, Ino! - Sakura ficou escarlate.**_

_**Anko apenas sorriu. Sakura ainda muito vermelha:**_

_**- Não liga para essa porca não, Anko-sensei... Como eu disse não é ninguém em especial... E mesmo que fosse o Kakashi... Ele nunca se interessaria por mim desse jeito... Ele me vê apenas como uma aluna - disse Sakura, tentando dar um sorriso relaxado, mas falhando miseravelmente.**_

* * *

Kakashi engoliu em seco.

- Ela também está com medo de sofrer de novo, Kakashi...

O homem baixou a cabeça.

- Acho que no fundo... Quando ela dançou hoje, ela se imaginou dançando para você...

Kakashi fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos com força. _Kami! Por que tinha que lhe pregar essa peça de novo? Se da última vez que sentira isso, tudo foi tão desastroso?!_

* * *

- Ino você é uma porca mesmo! - esbravejou Sakura.

- Ah! Dá um tempo Sakura... Eu disse alguma mentira, por acaso? Você está gostando do Kakashi-sensei sim!

Sakura corou visivelmente.

- M-mesmo que isso fosse verdade, que direito você teria de contar isso para outras pessoas? De ficar soltando indiretas a torto e a direito?

- Sakura, se você fica secando o Kakashi-sensei do jeito que você estava fazendo na missão toda vez que o encontra, Konoha inteira já sabe... - Ino sorria zombeteira.

Sakura ficou da cor de uma pimenta.

- Eu... Eu não estava secando ele!

- Claro que não... "Quase arrancando a roupa do homem com os olhos" é a expressão mais correta para o que você estava fazendo... - Ino disse cheia de ironia...

Sakura sentou-se em sua cama com as mãos no rosto e desabafou:

- Eu acabei de sair de uma fossa, Ino, não sei se quero entrar em outra tão cedo...

Ino se aproximou da amiga e pôs as mãos nos seus ombros:

- E quem te falou que você vai entrar numa fossa?

- Com o Kakashi? – Sakura riu sem humor – certeza absoluta... Ele viveu a vida inteira com metade das mulheres de Konoha babando por ele e nunca ficou com uma delas por mais de uma ou duas noites...

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo - falou Ino, com um sorriso perspicaz. - Ele estava lá no estúdio, Sakura, ele te viu dançar...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Ino se sentara para assistir a apresentação de Sakura que, no momento, estava de pé se preparando. Passou rapidamente os olhos pela porta do estúdio e se surpreendeu ao visualizar uma sombra alta de cabelos prateados.**_

_**Quando Sakura começou a dançar, sentiu o chakra dele, que se elevara por um instante, para depois retornar a neutralidade novamente. Ino olhou para as outras mulheres presentes para verificar se alguma delas também havia percebido a presença dele. Ao olhar para Anko, viu em suas feições um sorriso malicioso e observou seus lábios se moverem num breve sussurro:**_

_**- Kakashi, seu sacana...**_

_**Então, realmente não se enganara, ele estava ali...**_

* * *

Sakura sentiu as bochechas corarem.

- Assim que você acabou de dançar eu o vi sair. Duvido que um homem como o Kakashi se daria o trabalho de permanecer oculto ali, se a visão não tivesse agradado, Sakura...

Sakura olhou a amiga confusa sobre o que pensar a respeito das atitudes de Kakashi.

- Confia no teu taco, mulher, aquele homem pode ser teu! - Disse Ino com um sorriso.

* * *

_**Olá pessoas :D**_

_**Como sempre inicio meu comentário agradecendo às pessoas que arranjaram um tempinho pra deixar uma review no último capítulo ;)**_

_**Pimentiinha, Naomi Sakura**_

_**Obrigada, lindas! vcs são d++**_

_**Espero que todos tenham tido um bom natal ^_^**_

_**Estive meio sumida nos últimos dias... I'm sorry :/**_

_**Mas estamos aqui com um novo capítulo... Espero que vocês gostem do complemento da cena de dança da Sakura vulgo "Anko arrancando todos os detalhes sórdidos" kkk**_

_**E então, será que eu mereço umas reviews? (espero que sim ;)**_

_**Bom.. é isso pessoal, um feliz ano novo a todos! Que muitas coisas boas venham para todos nós nesse próximo ano!**_

_**beijos,**_

_**Calla Lily**_


End file.
